Canis Major
by fembuck
Summary: Sofie takes care of ORen after a long fight ... ORenSofie, femslash


Title: Canis Major  
Name: Janine  
Fandom: Kill Bill  
Pairing: O-Ren/Sofie  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, I'm just borrowing them for a short period of time.

O-Ren rolled her neck as she heard the door to her office open and then close softly. She rotated her shoulders as she heard bare feet pad softly across the floor until they stopped a few meters away from where she was standing by the fireplace.

"I told you to leave me alone," she stated softly turning around gracefully to face the intruder. Her blood was boiling in her veins, her heart pumping it furiously through her system so that she was almost deafened by the rush of it. She rolled her neck again and closed her eyes as she exhaled trying to relieve some of the tension suffusing her body.

"You're bleeding, the wound needs to be cleaned and bandaged," Sofie replied. Her head was facing downwards as she spoke, but once the words were out of her mouth she looked up to gage O-Ren's reaction to what she had said. She was one of the only people in the world that would dare to speak to O-Ren Ishii in such a direct manner.

"It's a flesh wound, I can take care of it," O-Ren replied her eyes trained on Sofie who was now watching her steadily with those deep, dark almost black eyes of hers. Sofie was never good at feigning obedience for long. When it was necessary she would lower her head and speak in a deferential tone, bow and divert her eyes. But it was mostly an act, or at least it had become an act some time ago. O-Ren was certain that when they first met Sofie was afraid or at least intimidated by her, but she was certain that had passed a long time ago. The half-French, half-Japanese beauty respected her, but was not afraid of her in any real way. "Leave." O-Ren wanted to keep it that way. Having a real friend of strength and character was not something she had had before and she did not want to jeopardize that.

"No," Sofie replied softly, her eyes still on O-Ren as she took a step closer to the woman. "It's more than a flesh wound, and you're tired. Here," Sofie continued drawing the hand she had behind her back around the front. Resting in her palm was a small porcelain cup filled with Sake. "Drink, while I dress your wound."

O-Ren watched Sofie silently for a long moment noting the steadiness with which the woman held her out stretched hand, and sharp yet delicate features set with a look of determination. Sofie was right, the cut she had suffered was more than a flesh wound, though it was not deep enough to cause major damage. It was however to deep enough to require stitches, and while she could have treated the injury herself as she stated, she didn't particularly want to. Sofie was a proficient and much more gentle nurse than she was when working on herself, and Sake and Sofie's ministrations didn't sound to bad to her at the moment.

She broke the eye contact between them and moved over a nearby chair seating herself in it elegantly, silently acquiescing to allow Sofie to treat her wound.

O-Ren's fingers brushed along the soft skin on the palm of Sofie's hand as she reached for the cup of Sake before they wrapped around the smooth surface of the cup grasping it tightly. She brought the cup up to her lips as her eyes tracked Sofie as the lawyer placed the small medical kit she carried in her other hand on the desk and opened it.

"I'm out of Sake," O-Ren stated with a touch of irritation as Sofie turned towards her. The Frenchwoman didn't react to her cross tone however, she simply smiled a somewhat amused somewhat indulgent smile and reached for the bottom drawer of O-Ren's desk and removed the bottle of Sake O-Ren kept there.

"I trust I can leave you in charge of this at least," Sofie stated handing the bottle over to O-Ren. "Or would you like me to pour it for you?"

"Your tone is impudent. I don't like it," O-Ren stated though she removed the cap off of the bottle and began to pour herself another drink even as she spoke. Sofie's impudence was one of things she liked best about the other woman. She wouldn't have been able to stand her if she didn't have a backbone.

"Noted," Sofie breathed out softly as she moved her hand to the front of O-Ren's kimono, and carefully slipped her hand beneath of the folds. "From now on I'll simply be superior," she continued frowning slightly as she felt a warm and sticky liquid coat her fingers. The slash had bled quite a bit. She glared at O-Ren as she removed her hand from underneath the woman's shirt. O-Ren should have told her so that she could have taken care of this sooner.

She moved her hands to the collar of the kimono. She was going to have to pull it down to properly clean the wound. The movement would probably cause O-Ren some pain and she considered warning the other woman for a moment before deciding against it and simply roughly ripping it down in one motion. If O-Ren wanted to be stoic and stubborn and pretend she wasn't injured then she would play long.

"You did that on purpose," O-Ren stated smiling as she brought the bottle of Sake to her lips, tired of filling up the small cup. Sofie was mad at her and that amused her. Truthfully the sudden movement had hurt, as she was sure Sofie knew it would, but she supposed she deserved it for pretending that she was a-okay.

"Did it hurt?" Sofie asked not bothering to look up at O-Ren as she began to clear away the blood from her skin. It was obscuring the wound and she needed to remove it before she could determine just how bad the cut was. Also, she hated to see O-Ren's skin marred with blood and wanted to return it to its ivory perfection as soon as possible.

"Actually it was invigorating," O-Ren stated as she looked down her torso to watch Sofie as she carefully cleaned the blood off of her skin. She could see that her nipples had already started to harden. Some of it was due to the cooler air of the room, however most of it was due to her interaction with Sofie.

She wasn't lying when she said that the removal of her shirt was invigorating. It had hurt, but the fierceness of the motion and the insolent look and tone that had accompanied it were also rather stimulating. The confrontation earlier that evening had left her full of restless energy, horny with blood lust. She wanted to fuck something, tear into it, possess it, take it, and own it like she had screwed the fuckers that tried to encroach on her territory earlier.

She had left the company of her men to try and get it under control, to try and get herself under control. The few times she had indulged her post-combat cravings she had come to regret it. Her own experimentations had secured the lesson she should have learned years ago from Beatrix and Bill, which was not to mix business with pleasure since it led to … unnecessary complications.

Sofie couldn't know it, but her arrogant presumptuousness, and sassy insolence were fueling the fire that O-Ren had been trying to put out. Sofie had trained with Bill, but as a lawyer her battles were primarily fought with words. The battles that she had with O-Ren were waged with words as the one they were currently having was. And Sofie's words were driving her wild. She wanted to strip the Frenchwoman of her words, fuck them out of her body until all that were left were sounds, guttural, animal noises. She wanted to strip Sofie of the sophistication she wore wrapped around her like the finest silk until all that was left was the woman, desperate, wanting, panting and hers. She wanted to brand her.

This was why she had wanted Sofie to leave because she was certain that if the woman awoke the beast inside of her she wouldn't be able to control it. She was certain that she would take what she wanted, with or without Sofie's consent and that that would be it. Because of a night's weakness she would destroy a friendship and a partnership that had taken years to forge. Sofie would leave and she would let her because she would not be strong enough to take the actions necessary to make her stay.

She had always found Sofie beautiful but that was not what had first ingratiated the other woman to her, and O-Ren had vowed that it would never become a defining factor in their relationship to each other. After all, she did not mix business with pleasure, and she had always known that Sofie would be of more use to her as a business partner than a sex toy.

She felt the heat rising and heard a low growling in the back of her mind. The beast was getting impatient.

Her gaze cleared and focused as a soft caressing drew her out of her thoughts. She wasn't certain whether to be thankful or irritated as she realized that the motion that drew her out of her thoughts was Sofie's thumb brushing across the skin of her abdomen lightly. Sofie was finishing up with a few stitches O-Ren had been barely aware of her beginning and seemed to be unaware of the unconsciously comforting movements of her other hand. O-Ren was certain it was supposed to be comforting, that it was supposed to relax her, but it was doing anything but relaxing her. It was an accelerant and she could feel herself careening towards an earth shattering kaboom.

"Done," Sofie breathed out softly, intensely aware of O-Ren's gaze on her. "It shouldn't scar," she continued as she reached to the side and rested the bloodied needle on the desk. She was intensely aware of the heat of O-Ren's skin where it laid under her other hand and of the proximity of their bodies and O-Ren's naked torso to her face.

She hadn't been unaware of the tightening of O-Ren's nipples or the heated gaze the other woman had trained on her as she worked. In fact she had been highly aware of both.

Her father had loved rabbit hunting and had taken her along on a few trips. She remembered the feeling of stalking the animal, of laying in wait. She remembered the powerful, heady feeling of being a hunter, of being a lord over ones domain. But that wasn't what she had felt as she was under O-Ren's gaze. Under O-Ren's gaze she felt hunted. She was the rabbit. O-Ren's gaze burned into her, powerful, dominating and domineering. She felt small, loomed over, at the mercy of the figure above her and around her.

O-Ren was hunting her and she wanted to be her prey.

If O-Ren had an insatiable urge to control things and to dominate people, then Sofie had an insatiable urge to be controlled and dominated. It was what had attracted her to O-Ren in the first place, her power, her strength, her ferociousness. The same characteristics had drawn her to Bill, had allowed him to draw her into his fold. But in O-Ren they were in a package that she could desire, and submit to entirely. Both shorter than her and slighter, O-Ren could kill her with her bare hands without breaking a sweat. O-Ren could own her, if only she would take what was hers.

"You're hand is stained," O-Ren said breaking the silence that had followed Sofie placing the needle back down on the desk. Sofie's right hand was red, covered in her blood. Still glistening with it.

More blood, still inside, pumping through her veins, pulsing, crashing, and thundering along. Brain heady with Sake and lust. Sofie, kneeling in front of her, ripe for the picking, trapped between her thighs, helpless, worshiping at her temple. Tempting … the urge to pluck.

Fuck it, she had warned her.

Sofie felt O-Ren grasp the back of her neck roughly and force her face upwards so that she was looking into the Yakuza's eyes. O-Ren held her gaze just long enough for Sofie to see the fire blazing there, and then she was being pushed down onto the ground and her hands were being drawn above her head forcefully where O-Ren pinned them down with her left one, restraining her as O-Ren crawled over her body so that she was crouched over her.

Sofie felt O-Ren's hand on her thigh, rubbing up and down along it, from her knee up to just below her sex and back again, pushing her cheongsam further and further up on her hips. And all the while O-Ren stared down at her hungry, and lustful.

As she felt O-Ren's fingers curl under the waistband of her panties she realized that she had spread for the other woman. And as she felt her panties being unceremoniously torn from her body, the material digging into her skin as it was ripped and pulled from her she realized she had spread the moment she had hit the ground, inviting O-Ren in. Begging her. Fuck me, take me, own me.

She didn't wait, Sofie thought to herself as a deep groan emerged from her throat and her hips twitched. The moment her underwear was clear of her body O-Ren stuck into her, impaling her on her fingers, not pausing for a moment as she began to pump in and out, her fingers pistoning inside of her. Sofie arched her back moaning as O-Ren proceeded to fuck her but good, driving into her with such force to the point that it was on the cusp of being painful. Luckily for Sofie she was wet, extremely wet, dripping, her pussy salivating and begging for O-Ren to stroke it. She should have been embarrassed she supposed, by her bodies over eager response to being so unceremoniously possessed, but she wasn't embarrassed at all, in fact the knowledge that O-Ren knew how exceedingly turned on she was, the fact that her desperation coated O-Ren's fingers becoming more and more pronounced with every thrust excited Sofie even more.

"My, my," O-Ren commented huskily, her tone teasing but also potent as she stared down at Sofie, bucking and undulating underneath her. After she had entered Sofie and felt the Frenchwoman's soft inner walls clenching her fingers, her fingers drenched in the other woman's juices, it had hit her what she had done. What she was doing. For a moment, the fact that she had thrown her best friend down on the ground, captured her hands, pinned her down and lifted up her dress before ripping off her underwear and plunged into her without the slightest concern for whether Sofie's body was prepared to be entered registered with her fully, and she was filled with horror. However, almost as soon as the realization and the shame hit her, the wetness coating her fingers and running down her wrist registered with her. And soon after that the desperate moans and twisting and arching of Sofie's body registered with her as well. Sofie was giving herself to her as much as she was taking her and that excited O-Ren almost more than she could comprehend. "Somebody's happy," O-Ren continued, her own tongue flicking out of her mouth to lick at her lips. As she did so, it occurred to her that she hadn't yet tasted Sofie's lips.

Sofie merely groaned, almost piteously, in response to O-Ren's words, her exhalation turning into a cry as O-Ren pressed into her, curling her fingers and driving deeper moments after she spoke.

With her fingers buried as deep inside Sofie as they would go, O-Ren stilled them and leaned down so that their upper bodies were pressing against each other. "Don't move your hands," O-Ren stated softly but firmly as she removed the hand that had been holding Sofie's wrists down on the floor. Drawing her hand softly down Sofie's arms, delighting in the shivers that ran through the Frenchwoman's body as she did so, O-Ren caressed the side of her neck gently before slipping her hand under Sofie's neck and drawing her head up roughly off of the ground. She immediately captured Sofie's lips with her own, her tongue thrusting into Sofie's mouth immediately, taking her and she dominated the kiss, her hips bucking against Sofie's bare upper thigh as their lips met.

O-Ren pulled her lips away from Sofie's, moving her head back slightly so that she could take in the other woman's flushed features. Sofie's lips were still lightly parted as her chest heaved, her eyes glazed over with lust as she stared at O-Ren with unadulterated desire. O-Ren's excitement grew exponentially at the look and she felt herself flood Sofie's thigh with her juices, the Frenchwoman's eyes closing as she sucked in a deep breath as she felt O-Ren's excitement slicken her flesh. O-Ren ground her pussy into Sofie's thigh, watching as Sofie's eyes opened, her eyes rolling back into her head until almost only white was showing, a low moan releasing from her throat as she planted her foot and drove her leg upwards, increasing the contact of it against O-Ren's flesh.

"Brace yourself," O-Ren growled hotly, though she was careful to make sure that Sofie had indeed braced her hands on the floor to support herself before she removed the hand that had been supporting Sofie's back and dropped it between her own thighs. Her finger stroked over her clit lightly, which caused her to let out a little gasp and sigh, before she used her index and middle finger to spread her nether lips wider, increasing the amount of her flesh rubbing against Sofie's thigh. She moaned as she thrust herself against Sofie's flesh, her head falling forward as she ground herself more vigorously against the other woman.

Bracing the hand that she had just been touching herself with on the floor, O-Ren forced herself to slow down her humping motions against Sofie before she lost complete control. However, the friction the movements created felt too good for her to abandon them completely, and she continued to slowly rock against Sofie as she stared across at her. Bringing her hand back up to the back of Sofie's head. O-Ren easily released Sofie's long, dark hair from the bun she often wore it in, watching as the raven tresses spread around Sofie's shoulders, before she carefully lowered Sofie's head back down to the floor, then observed her for a long moment before speaking.

"You're gushing like a hose," O-Ren stated, her tongue slipping past her lips to lick at them again as she moved her fingers inside Sofie in a circular motion, causing the other woman to gasp and buck her hips towards O-Ren, trying to drive the Yakuza's fingers deeper inside of her. "Do you like that?"

Sofie's only response was to push upwards, bracing her hands against the floor again to give her the leverage needed to impale herself on O-Ren's fingers more effectively.

O-Ren stopped moving her fingers after Sofie got in a few good strokes in her new position however. "I said, do you like that?"

For a moment the only thing Sofie could concentrate on was the loss of movement inside of her however, a frustrated groan tore itself from her throat as she bucked her hips, trying unsuccessfully to begin driving O-Ren's fingers inside of her again. Slowly, however, she realized that wasn't getting her anywhere and the haze surrounding her mind began to clear a little bit. She lifted her head up and looked across at O-Ren who was staring at her unwaveringly. O-Ren's eyes were burning into her intensely, which only increased her excitement, causing her buck her hips again unconsciously, repeating the motion when she saw O-Ren smile wolfishly in response to the motion. Her mind clouding again briefly it took her a moment to remember that O-Ren had asked her a question, a low moaning emanating from her when she realized what the question was and that she wasn't going to feel those delicious fingers moving in her again until she answered it.

Moving one of her hands onto O-Ren's thigh, stroking up and down suggestively as she tried to find the ability to speak once more, Sofie finally looked deep into O-Ren's eyes while her thumb stroked back and forth on the flesh of O-Ren's thigh and roughly whispered, "I like it," she whispered roughly. "I love it. I need it," she continued in a raw, desperate voice. "Don't stop. Please don't stop."

"Don't stop what?" O-Ren asked her eyes locked on Sofie. Her blood was rushing through her veins, her mind pounding and throbbing with desire. She wanted Sofie badly, wanted nothing but to push her back down on the ground and continue fucking her until Sofie cried out, weeping for want of her, screaming as her body arched upwards as she climaxed, cumming in a deluge that would flood O-Ren's wrist, Sofie's body jerking, and spasming and cumming until she collapsed back against the floor, her body limp and spent. She wanted that so badly she could taste it. However, she also wanted to hear Sofie beg her for it.

"Fucking me," Sofie said, her voice soft and ragged. "Don't you dare stop fucking me," she continued her hand sliding up O-Ren's thigh, coming to a rest on the Yakuza's hip, which she then gripped tightly.

Sofie was sure she had said exactly what O-Ren had wanted hear. She had stated fairly explicitly what it was that she wanted from O-Ren, and given a pretty good indication of how she wanted it. Yet, O-Ren simply continued to stare down at her.

Sofie met O-Ren's gaze, holding it for a long moment, dark eyes searching each other. "Do you want me to beg?" Sofie asked matter of factly. She already knew the answer.

"I very much want that," O-Ren replied softly, almost reverently. Sofie was looking into her eyes almost coolly, the look held in eyes as dark and endless as the nights sky, one bordering on defiance. And yet she lay under O-Ren, open, unguarded, and vulnerable as O-Ren's fingers lay buried deep within her, Sofie's velvety inner-walls pulsing around her, warm and wet. Sofie looked so very beautiful at that moment, the passion and aloofness, arrogance and acquiescence, and all of the contradictions and characteristics that made up Sofie, and made O-Ren so very fond of Sofie were on display for her in flashing neon, larger than life and erotically charged. "Tell me what you want. Tell me how you want it. Beg me to do it to you. Plead for it. Weep for it. Show me, how. Much. You. Want. It."

Sofie leaned forward, brushing her lips across O-Ren's jaw briefly before allowing her lips to hover close enough to O-Ren's ear that the other woman would be able to feel her warm breath caressing her flesh, but far enough away that the sensation would be nothing more than a promise. "I want," Sofie began softly, her lightly accented, almost melodic voice quivering slightly. "Your fingers inside of me, as many as you can fit, pumping into me. I want it hard. I want to feel you Ren," she went on, leaning her upper body towards O-Ren almost as if in offering. "All of your power, all of you strength, all of your ferocity. I want you to push me down on that floor and take me. Fill me. It's yours Ren. Take it," Sofie continued moving her right hand down in-between their bodies, her fingers closing around the wrist of the hand O-Ren had inside of her. "Please," Sofie went on, her tone now humble. "I need … please, O-Ren!" She went on desperately, her voice becoming more frantic. "God … O-Ren! Jesus, please … goddamn you! Just. Fuck me!"

O-Ren's eyes closed momentarily, a deep rumbling sound emanating from her chest. The beast demanded to be let out, to finally run free after being so cruelly teased with what it wanted for the past half hour. O-Ren fought it back for a moment, and tenderly ran her fingers over Sofie's cheek. So beautiful, she thought to herself as she gazed at Sofie's pale, angelic face surrounded by a black halo of hair. Sofie was a dark angel, her dark angel, hers to take.

And then her fingers were moving again, pumping recklessly into Sofie as the beast burst forth and all that she was aware of was the smell and taste, and feel of the woman beneath her. She lowered her head to Sofie's neck licking and biting her soft porcelain skin, like a vampire she sucked at Sofie's skin leaving angry red marks as she tried to devour the woman beneath her.

Her own hips were moving against Sofie's thigh as the Frenchwoman's moans of pleasure assaulted her hears, driving her to plunge deeper insider of her, faster, her lips still working against Sofie's skin, moving up to her neck, her teeth scrapping against her flesh, as she wished – in the last lucid part of her mind – that she had taken the time to fully undress Sofie, allowing her to bite, and claw at, and caress the rest of the of her body.

"O-Ren, bébé, je suis désolé," Sofie gasped, her hips rising off of the ground, bucking up into O-Ren's hand. She was close, so close to the edge she almost couldn't stand it. O-Ren's free hand was on her neck, holding her tightly, squeezing as she kissed her neck and jaw, the Yakuza's body draped fully over her. She could feel the press of O-Ren's fingers against her larynx, and was sure that her neck would bare O-Ren's mark in red the next day, but she had no trouble breathing, and the use of force was only pushing her towards the edge more quickly. "Je ne puis pas... beaucoup plus longtemps."

O-Ren only half listened to the words pouring out of Sofie's mouth. She didn't speak French, she had no idea what her lover was saying, but as she watched Sofie's head thrash from side to side, her eyes screwed shut and her mouth open as she pushed her head against the floor and arched her chest up, one of her hands moving to cover O-Ren's wrist as if to help her plunder her pussy with even more force, O-Ren believed that she comprehended quite well what Sofie was trying to tell her.

Briefly the idea of playing with Sofie entered her mind. Slowing down the movement of her fingers, kissing her as she brought her away from the edge, touching her softly as Sofie wept in frustration. But as soon as the idea occurred to her it vanished. She was too far-gone for such games that night. She wanted to make Sofie cum, she wanted to see her face contorted in pleasure, she wanted to hear the strangled cry tear from her throat, and feel her body thrash helplessly beneath her.

"Then let go," O-Ren whispered into Sofie's ear as her thumb stroked the lawyer's clit roughly and deliberately, forcing Sofie to take her advice.

A few moment's later a sob tore loose from Sofie's throat and O-Ren felt a rush of wetness cover her fingers and wrist as Sofie climaxed. Small chocked sounds continued to come from Sofie as her body spasmed, her eyes opening and looking up into O-Ren's face as tears tracked down her cheeks.

O-Ren wrapped her free arm around Sofie's waist firmly, controlling the tremors running through her as best she could and then bent her head down, her tongue moving in a broad stroke over Sofie's cheek drinking her tears, as her fingers continued to move inside of the other woman, her pace slowing and becoming tender as she brought Sofie down gently. Her lips moving to the other side of Sofie's face, kissing away those tears as well before she moved to Sofie's lips, softly running her lips over the Frenchwoman's, the contact only breaking when Sofie wrapped her arms around O-Ren's waist and hugged her with surprising strength, considering the physical exertion she had just gone through.

O-Ren allowed the contact, and stroked Sofie's hair lightly as the woman buried her face in her neck, clinging to her with all of her strength. Her nipples were hard and painfully sensitive as they pressed against the fabric of Sofie's chenogasm, and she was very aware of her own desire as she held Sofie. This type of tender embrace was something that O-Ren had never done before, when she was with a man she came first and left the room when she pleased, and when she was with a woman, continuing to stimulate herself against them would usually allow her to come soon after them or simply guiding them to where she needed using her own had to get them started was enough of a prompt to immediately turn their attention to satisfying her desire. Yet, despite how aroused she was she had no desire to do those things with Sofie. To her surprise, she enjoyed holding the other woman, and found pleasure in the embrace.

"You are precious to me," O-Ren said softly, her lips by Sofie's ear. She hadn't meant to say the words, but they were true, and she didn't loathe the admission of weakness when it was made to Sofie; Sofie whom she trusted above all else … Sofie who she loved, though she could not yet say that.

"I am loyal to you," Sofie replied softly pulling away from O-Ren slightly, as her breathing and emotions finally began to calm. She felt exhausted and yet more tranquil than she could ever remember being before. The feelings that flooded through her during and after her orgasm were something she had never experienced and she had reached out for O-Ren to try and anchor herself as the sea of emotions stormed inside her. O-Ren had calmed them, and her, the Yakuza's strength, strengthening her as always.

O-Ren sighed and rested her forehead against Sofie's shoulder after the Frenchwoman spoke, her fingers still playing with her flowing hair.

"I like your hair like this," O-Ren said lifting her head to look at Sofie. She had always felt that way, but had never told Sofie before as it had not been relevant then.

"I will wear it down when we are alone together," Sofie replied softly. "It will be only for you," she continued her hand moving from O-Ren's waist further down, beneath the ties that were just barely holding her kimono to her.

O-Ren grasped her hand lightly moving it away. "No."

"You found no release," Sofie stated though she didn't try to move her hand. O-Ren's grip was light, but she knew if she tried to move before O-Ren allowed it, that grip could tighten in a split second.

"You're tired, and I am fine," O-Ren stated surprised to find that what she said was true. While she could still feel arousal prowling around the edges of her being, she was quite content to remain wrapped around Sofie. "Besides," she continued glancing down at her naked torso a slight ache that she hadn't been aware of before registering with her. "It could get unpleasantly messy."

Sofie followed O-Ren's eyes, thinking that they had already gotten plenty messy, when she caught sight of O-Ren's meaning, gasping softly. O-Ren's torso was covered in blood and turning her eyes to the side softly, Sofie saw that her hands – both of their hands actually – were also wet with O-Ren's blood. Red smudges could be seen from where she had dragged her fingers down O-Ren's torso to reach her waist. She had felt some wetness at the time but had written it off as sweat, her concern with touching O-Ren over powering her keen sense of observation.

"They've all ripped," Sofie said somewhat unnecessarily, her fingers trailing through the red as she spoke. "Does it hurt?"

"There is pleasure as well as pain," O-Ren stated capturing Sofie's wandering fingers and holding them lightly in her own her thumb stroking the back of Sofie's hand as she gazed down at the delicate appendage. She then released Sofie's hand and stood, taking a few steps and seating herself in the chair she had occupied earlier that evening, reaching for the kit Sofie had left on her desk and then holding it out to the other woman.

Sofie moved over to her silently and set about repairing the work she had done earlier.

"Will it scar?" O-Ren asked when Sofie had finished. She realized that she had made the wound worse than it had been when Sofie had first entered her office.

"Probably," Sofie responded not sounding the least bit perturbed by the prospect. In fact she hoped that it would so that O-Ren's body would always bare the mark of their first time together.

O-Ren held out her hand to Sofie then, drawing the Frenchwoman up onto her lap. Looping her arms around Sofie's waist so that she was seated securely O-Ren then proceeded to stare into the burnt out fire barely blazing in the fireplace across from them. At that moment her emotions were troubling her, but before that she had felt a peace in a way that had been but a distant memory to her for her entire adolescence and adult-life. She knew that Sofie was the cause of this feeling, yet struggled with embracing such a feeling after having lived so long without anything resembling it.

"Stay," O-Ren finally breathed out softly, the word sounding like a command. However, she gazed up a Sofie as she spoke, her eyes betraying the uncertainty she felt at voicing her request.

"Yes," Sofie replied just as quietly, her hand reaching out for O-Ren's face, cupping her jaw for a moment before leaning down to kiss her. "Always."

The End


End file.
